


Watch What Happens

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Boredom on a summer day is never a good idea for Race and Albert. A sarcastic suggestion from their foster brother leads them to the best idea ever!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Watch What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. This strictly comes from an idea that bitchboy had on tumblr and I just ran with it. 

Boredom had found them laying on the sidewalk, a phone playing a random playlist on Spotify and the soft groans from glaring at the sun for too long. Race and Albert had been friends for way too long (kindergarten) and this summer was turning out just like the previous 16 years. School had let out about a month ago and two of the boys at the group home were sitting in the front yard, while Jack leaned up against the house, tongue stuck out between his teeth, sketching something for his girlfriend. 

“I’m bored.” Rolling onto this stomach, Albert propped his chin on his hand and sighed loudly. “Why isn’t there anything to do?” 

Jack looked up, chuckled at the two boys in the front yard with a shake of his head. “Have you done all your chores? As I recall, Medda gave you bikes, so you could go and get some exercise.” 

“Chores are done.” Race rolled onto his back, placing an arm behind his head as a prop. “It’s too hot to go for a bike ride.” 

Jack returned to his sketch. “Well why don’t you go blow something up?” 

Race & Albert looked at one another with grins on their faces. They had failed to note the sarcasm in Jack’s voice but knew what the two were going to do that day. 

After a quick google search, Race and Albert had the plan for the afternoon. They grabbed their bikes, yelled to Jack they’d be back and headed to the convenience store. Buying all the necessary items, they rushed back to the house and started setting up. Albert had pointed out to Race before disappearing around the corner of the house. 

By this time, Jack had noticed the Race had a shit eating grin on his face and knew whatever the 16 year old was up to wasn’t going to be good. “Ugh Race, what are you doing?”

“You told us to go blow something up so we’re taking your advice.” Race shrugged, counting the number of coke bottles and boxes of Mentos they had gotten. Albert carried a piece of random wood with a grin, setting it down in front of where Race was standing. 

Jack’s eyes went wide. “Uhhh do you remember Medda’s rules for the summer?” 

“She told us to have fun and stay out of trouble. She didn’t leave us with any additional rules.” Al looked over at Race shrugging. “I think you’re getting up there in your oldness Jack.” 

Race grinned at his foster brother. “You’re going to want to stick around to see this Jackie. It’s going to be amazing!” 

“Do I dare ask what you’re going to be doing?” Jack was almost afraid to ask the question, knowing the damage his foster brothers could inflict. 

Albert chuckled. “Blowing something up, just like you told us to.” 

“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO BLOW ANYTHING UP!” Jack roared, causing the two to take a step back. 

“But . . .” Race started, glancing over at Jack and the bulging vein in his neck. “Nothin’ catchin’ on fire, promise.” 

Jack threw his head back and groaned. “I’m going to regret this but demonstrate.” 

Race and Albert high fived before setting up. Albert placed an open bottle of Coke on the piece of wood, while Race counted out 8 Mentos, popping them into a tube - Jack wondered where that came from - before putting a card on top of the tube and turning the top over. Looking at his foster brothers, Race grinned. “Ready?” 

“Ready!” Al yelled, jumping up and down in place as Race counted down. “Three, two, one . . . “ 

Sliding the card from the tube, the Mentos slid into the bottle of Coke and before any of them could say a word, the bottle of Coke exploded, coating them all with the sticky texture of the drink. 

Albert and Race both ran to one another for a hug, in their excitement. Jumping up and down, talking excitedly between them, they both failed to notice Jack’s shocked expression on his face. 

“So what did you think, Jackie?” Race peeked over at his foster brother who hadn’t moved or said a word in the last minute since the explosion happened. 

Turning to them, Jack had gotten the brunt of the Coke explosion. His clothes were now brown and damp from the liquid. “What do I think? What do I think?” 

He breathed heavily, taking a moment to plot the revenge he could inflict on his little brothers. However, he just got his own shit eating grin on his face. “You two better run.” 

Albert and Race’s eyes went wide before the two split running opposite directions around the house. Soon the other four boys were pulled out of the house, trying to figure out why Jack was going to kill Race and Albert and why he was covered in Coke. 

“I GIVE!” Race yelled, falling in the front yard, his chest heaving trying to catch his breath. “Just kill me now!” 

“There will be no killing today.” Medda slammed her car door shut, seeing all 7 of her foster kids standing in the front yard, Jack pulling Race up into a headlock. “Jack, release Race. Why are your clothes brown and wet?” 

Chuckling, Jack released Race and motioned between Race and Albert. “Your sons decided to blow up a bottle of Coke, drenching me right before Kat comes over for our date.” 

“Blow up a bottle of Coke? Whatever would give them the idea to do that?” Medda asked leaning against the car, trying to figure out what happened while she was at work that day. 

Albert grinned brightly. “Jack actually gave us the idea to do it. Wanna see how it happens?” 

Knowing there were worse things the boys could be doing, Medda waved her hand. “Wait, Specs, Elmer, Finch, and Romeo, you come down here. There’s only 2 bathrooms with showers in that house and I don’t need WWIII to break out.” 

Albert set up the open bottle of coke on the piece of wood, while Race counted out the number of Mentos. “You going to back up, Jackie? Wouldn’t want you to be anymore delayed with Plums tonight for your big date.” 

The younger four all made kissing noises while Race and Albert laughed loudly at the blush that heated Jack’s cheeks. “Get on with it will you.” 

Albert stepped back, outside of the range of the Coke spray, while Jack did too. Race counted quickly to himself before dumping the Mentos into the Coke bottle, causing him to get the full brunt of the spray. 

Throwing his arms out to his side, Race grinned. “See no harm, no foul. Just a little science experiment.” 

“Well done, boys.” Medda walked up the stairs leading to the house. “Make sure you clean this and yourselves up before dinner, which will be ready in 45 minutes.” 

Watching her disappear into the house, Albert and Race turned around to face Jack, with their tongues out. “Told you she wouldn’t care, Jackie boy.” 

Jack grinned at the two. “How about two more before we go in for dinner?” 

Albert and Race high fived as their four little brothers came up to see how they were doing the experiment. Yelling to clear out, Albert dumped the Mentos this time, getting the brunt of the spray while everyone yelled in excitement and laughed at how the teenager had looked drenched in Coke. 

Standing in the big bay window, Medda smiled brightly, watching her seven sons run around the front yard, throwing Coke on one another, having the time of their lives. She knew that adopting seven sons would be hard but times like this made it all worthwhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any feedback would be fantastic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
